


Jeremiah Trevelyan - One shots, drabbles and outtakes

by thoughtsappear



Series: Jeremiah Trevelyan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Pets, Tumblr fics, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a place to archive fluffy friday prompts and other works that don't fit into Jeremiah's regular story progression. Most are part of his canon, except for the occasional AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zippy and Speedy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fluffy friday prompt for Zendelai, who wanted Cass/Jere modern AU at a pet shop.

“We’re only looking, right Jere?” Cassandra said as she stepped up and over the curb to enter the tiny pet shop.

“Yes, honey, you told me five times in the car,” Jeremiah replied dutifully to his girlfriend, who was holding the door open expectantly.

He brushed past her as she rolled her eyes at him and he immediately made a beeline for the puppies in the back.

Cass groaned and went over to a large fish tank and watched the colorful schools of fish swim. She walked past hamster cages, rats, mice, and moved into the bird section. Jeremiah was still somewhere in the back. She took her time knowing that he could spend the entire visit in a puppy pile if he had his druthers. When she made her way to the puppy enclosure, he was nowhere to be found. She shrugged and kept looking around, giving the puppies a pat on the head and continuing on. Next to the puppies was a small cage full of orange and white cats. She looked at the kittens with interest, but reminded herself, they were just looking. If Jere caught her even looking at the cats like she might want one, he would never let her forget it.

She finally found him in the reptile section looking at a couple frogs. He walked over to her when he saw her.

“So how many frogs do you have in your pocket,” she asked. He threw up his hands as if she was going to check.

“I’ve been good, I just said hi to the puppies and that snake in the corner. I completely ignored the kittens this time.”

“How many puppy bites do you have?” she said, giving him a critical look.

He smiled and showed her the wet spots on his shirt. “They’re teething. I’m a good chew toy, what can I say?”

Cassandra laughed, and then looked over his shoulder to a large aquarium.

“You ready to go?” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. She shook her head and took a step closer.

“Those are just turtles,” he started to say, but then noticed that Cass was completely fascinated, watching them swim. She knelt next to their tank and he could see the smile on her face.

“Babe, let’s go get coffee,” he said, knowing she was completely ignoring him in favor of watching the turtles. She stood up in front of him and put on hand on his arm. She gave him her biggest, sweetest look. She didn’t have to say a word, he knew exactly what she wanted.He immediately started shaking his head.

“What did you drill into my head over and over?” he said, laughing as she started pouting.

“But Jere, look at them, look at their little red ears!”

Jeremiah crossed his arms in front of his chest, pretending to consider, but he could tell that the turtles had charmed Cass, and when she got her mind set on something, it was only a matter of time.

And that was how Jeremiah and Cassandra ended up taking home a large tank, habitat, heat lamp and two red ear sliders. As he carried the heavy boxes out the door, he gave the puppy cage a forlorn look. But he wouldn’t stay sad, because Cassandra was beaming, practically bouncing on the drive home as she peered into the small box that housed their new pets and excitedly pulling up websites on how to care for them.

Jeremiah wasn’t even mad at how damn expensive everything was. He got over how complicated their tank was to set up and maintain. Or the fact that Cass’s turtles immediately retreated into their shells whenever he came around. 

So they weren’t dogs, they didn’t lick his hand or ask to be taken on walks or cuddle with you at night. But they sure made Cass happy. 

He watched her laughing at Zippy and Speedy and smiled, thinking to himself, “The things we do for love.”


	2. Brown Orbs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for becominglolalu who wanted Jere being ultra-romantic and knocking Cass's socks off.

Jeremiah walks past Varric for the tenth time, and pauses behind him. Varric can feel the eyes on his back and slowly turns around.

“You’ve been hovering for the past five minutes, so if you want something, just ask for it!” Varric looks down from his letter and casts a critical glance at Jeremiah, who is shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“I don’t want anything.” Jeremiah turns on his heel, takes a few steps in the other direction, stops, and then immediately circles back to the dwarf, who has abandoned all hope of returning to his work.

“Fine, I do want something,” he says, hesitantly presenting Varric with a piece of paper he has tucked behind him.

Varric takes it and lays it flat on the desk. He reads the first line and breaks into a large, unabashed grin.

“Are you writing our Seeker a love poem, Inquisitor?”

Jeremiah blushes bright red. “I’m trying, she really likes poetry, and I thought she would like it…but…I’m stuck. I’ve never written anything before.”

“Well, you’ve got a good start here, you complimented her beauty, but why not speak on your lady’s less tangible qualities?”

Jeremiah gives Varric a confused look.

“Oh, such as her courage, her intelligence, her…kindness. She does show you kindness, doesn’t she? Show her why you love her and make sure you don’t just focus on the physical.”

Jeremiah nods, taking the paper back. “You don’t think she’ll think this is silly coming from me?”

“This is Cassandra we’re talking about, the woman who has read my romance serial from cover to cover. She will eat this up, trust me.”

Jeremiah retreats to his quarters and makes some adjustments to his poem. He stomps back less than an hour later and slams down the paper on top of what Varric is working on. The paper is covered in ink blots and in places the quill has nearly torn the paper with how violently words have been crossed out.

“Nice to see you’ve returned.” Varric looks up at the man. “I wasn’t working on that or anything.”

“It’s horrible!” he whines. “I don’t know what I was thinking, writing a poem!”

“It’s fine,” Varric says, smoothing the paper out. He holds the paper away from his face and squints. “Maybe just don’t call her eyes ‘brown orbs of truth.’”

Jeremiah shakes his head. “I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea, I’m no poet. Don’t tell anyone you saw this.”

He picks up the paper and rips it in half and then in half a second time, dropping the four pieces of paper unceremoniously in Varric’s lap.

He then shuffles off, muttering to himself, his face still red from frustration and embarrassment. Varric sighs and retrieves the ripped up pieces.

==

Two days later, Jeremiah finishes a letter to his great Aunt Myrtle firmly but politely telling her that no, he will not be sending Inquisition troops to her country home to settle a dispute over something that happened during her weekly book club. He signs the letter and puts it in a pile that need to be sent out in the morning. He stands at his desk and stretches, hearing quick footsteps coming up the stairs. It’s Cassandra. And she is smiling.

“Jeremiah,” she breathes. “I had to see you at once. I had to thank you in person.”

He is not sure what she is so happy about and what she is thanking him for, but suddenly she is up close and personal, kissing him fiercely and pushing him back into his chair.

“No one has ever done something so romantic for me,” she says, her eyes shining. “It was so beautiful.”

“What are you talking about, Cass?”

“Oh don’t play dumb,” she says, kissing him softly on the cheek. “Your poem.”

Jeremiah freezes in place as she continues to pepper his face with kisses.

“How did you get that?” he asks.

Cassandra gives him a confused look. “You left it in my room, right on my writing desk. It was addressed to me. Unless there is a another Cassandra you adore with eyes like brown orbs?”

She pulls a piece of folded paper from her pocket. It is his original poem, the paper mended as if he never tore it. She unfolds it and shows him briefly, then clutches it to her chest with adoration.

“Oh, um, I asked Varric to give it you,” he lies. Cassandra captures his mouth in a kiss that leaves him slightly breathes and he makes a mental note to buy the dwarf a drink the next time he sees him at the tavern.

“I take it you liked it,” he says, looking up at her as she settles into his lap.

“I loved it,” she replies, folding it up and tucking the paper inside her shirt. “I’m going to wear it inside my breastband, close to my heart. I didn’t think you had it in you, but I should have known after you took me to that grove, that you were a true romantic.”

Her hands run up his back and settle on his shoulders and she kisses him again, this time pressing her body against his and slipping her tongue in his mouth.

I owe Varric two drinks, Jeremiah thinks, as Cassandra tangles her fingers in his hair and starts working on the buttons of his tunic.

All the drinks, he thinks later, when he and Cassandra are in a sweaty heap on the floor and he has a envelope stuck to his back. Cass is grinning and looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes and so he immediately begins composing his next love poem in his head.


	3. Not a Cat Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For becominglolalu, who wanted Jere/Cass with a fluffy creature.

With all the stray cats that had moved into Skyhold, it was only a matter of time before one of them had a litter of kittens. It just so happened that Cassandra was working in the barn as it happened. She heard the soft squeaking and investigated to see a gray tabby mother cat, nursing and licking six tiny assorted kittens. It was rather cute, she allowed herself to think, but left the animals there to rest, after refilling the small water dish Herritt had left out for the strays.

She didn’t think about the kittens again until she was speaking with Leliana almost a week later. When Cassandra casually mentioned the litter, Leliana gave a rather undignified shriek and immediately bounded down the stairs to have a look. She was in such a rush that she nearly knocked over Jeremiah, who had been heading up them to have a word with Helisma. He met Cassandra halfway up the stairs and gave her a questioning look.

“What was Leliana in such a hurry about?” he said, rubbing his chest where she had elbowed him in her haste.

“I mentioned to her that a litter of kittens was born in the barn a week ago,” Cassandra said shrugging her shoulders. “She dropped everything and ran, you’d think she’d never seen a cat before.”

“Shall we go see what the fuss is about?” he said, offering her his arm in a most gentlemanly way.

Cassandra really didn’t care but everyone else seemed very interested in the animals, so she nodded and accepted.

“Have you ever had a pet?” he asked her, as they made their way to the barn.

Cassandra shook her head, “No, never. It’s not really common where I come from.”

A small group had already formed and they could her Leliana’s musical laughter before they even saw her, a kitten in each hand and the rest of them playing and wrestling in the hay.

“They are quite…adorable,” Jeremiah remarked, as one of the cats Leliana held started batting at her hair.

“They scratch though,” Sera said, popping up behind them. “Little buggers, they scratch up your drapes and piss on your bed. Useless they are.”

“Do you want to hold him?” Leliana offered, holding out an orange and white tabby to Sera, who took it, cursing all the while. Jeremiah nudged Cassandra as a flicker of a smile flashed across the elf’s face.

Jeremiah scooped up another orange tabby, this one with a shorter and almost completely orange coat, the cat was also smaller, the definite runt of the litter. He stroked the animal, who squirmed in his arms, but tolerated the affection. He rubbed the cat under its chin, as it closed its eyes and yawned.

“No,” Cassandra said immediately.

“I’m just holding a cat, Cass,” he replied. “It’s not like I’m going to take it back to my quarters or adopt it or anything.”

Leliana just gave Sera a knowing smile. Sera laughed and put down the kitten she was petting. She gave Jeremiah a critical stare and rolled her eyes.

“He’s done for,” she told Cassandra. “It’s that look in his eyes, yeah, that’s the one. The kind of dreamy, stupid look. Kind of how he looks at your arse.”

Leliana burst out laughing and Cassandra remained stone faced, but even she was stifling a giggle. Instead she shot a look at Jeremiah, who was wearing the slightest blush. He looked from Cassandra to the cat and back again.

“Well…she’s not wrong.”

===

Despite Cassandra’s continued objections, Jeremiah ended up adopting the runt of the litter. He named her Ginger, for her rusty colored fur. Ginger ended up moving into Jeremiah’s quarters, but had free run of the castle. He left out food for her and she quickly developed a habit of sleeping on his bed.

Cassandra chose to mostly ignore the addition. But after she spent a rainy afternoon reading with the animal purring in her lap, she decided having a pet wasn’t all that bad. She was good company for days when Jeremiah was away on business or busy in meetings. It was soothing to stroke her soft fur or to hear her rhythmic purr when she was stressed.

Ginger starting sleeping between the two of them most nights. Occasionally she would rest on Jeremiah’s back when he slept on his stomach or curl up inside of Cassandra’s legs. Cassandra never outwardly acknowledged that anything changed, and Jeremiah pretended not to notice when Cassandra referred to her as “our cat” for the first time. He smiled to himself, and took up the term himself. It felt good for something to be theirs.

==

One lazy evening, they were kissing on the bed, Jeremiah hoping he might be able to convince Cassandra to take it a little further, when he rolled over to his side to see Ginger staring at him and letting out a loud meow. Cassandra started laughing and the moment was lost. But Jeremiah was not to be swayed and so he gestured wildly at the animal, trying to get her to leave the bed.

“Go away, trouble maker.”

The cat responded by meowing wildly and choosing to climb over his stomach to curl up behind Cassandra’s bent knees. She purred and gently kneaded the bedspread, as Cassandra continued laughing.

“Damn cat,” he grumbled. “I see how it is. Who you love the most.”

“Oh don’t be jealous of her,” Cassandra said, leaning forward to kiss him without disturbing the happy cat. “Animals are just a good judge of character.”

“Don’t think I’ll forget this,” he said, still pointing at the cat. “Remember who feeds you and gives you the cream meant for his coffee.”

Ginger continued to purr, stretching out against Cassandra’s legs contentedly, completely unaffected by anything around her. Jeremiah sighed and collapsed back into bed, utterly defeated.


	4. Never Gets Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For zendelai who wanted Cass feeling under the weather and Jeremiah reading to her.

Cassandra could not remember the last time she felt like this. She felt light headed, dizzy, nauseous and warm, almost feverish. She rolled over and saw the bed was empty, Jeremiah had long left and she could tell by the sun’s position that she was late for morning briefing and breakfast. She cursed her beloved for not waking her and yet vaguely remembered him asking her to get up earlier in the morning. She’d responded by burrowing under the pillow and telling him if he tried again he’d meet the pointy end of her sword. He left her alone after that.

She awoke covered in sweat, but she had not been so cold in ages. Her head ached and so did her entire body. Her throat was sore and scratchy, swallowing was excruciating. She felt weak, tired and overwhelmed with even the smallest tasks. But she would not be discouraged or distracted from her duty. She dressed in her everyday armor, each piece slowly and deliberately fashioned. She had to take several breaks to rest and at times, she felt her armor was too heavy, she could hardly even stand in such hulking pieces of metal. She slid on her gloves and fastened her shield to her back, immediately bowing under the added weight. She had to use both hands to pick up her sword. She was a disaster.

She coughed into her shoulder and walked down the stairs slowly, not trusting her balance under the strain and the fatigue. She only stumbled once, and luckily no one seemed to notice the seeker tripping on the bottom stair. They did notice the loud sneeze she produced a minute later though.

She made her way to the dining room, where the inquisitor and the advisors and companions were gathering for breakfast. Heads turned when she went into the room.

“Cassandra, you are late this morning,” Commander Cullen remarked, passing her a map and a piece of bread.

“I apologize,” she said, taking a seat between him and Dorian. Dorian shoved a cup of strong coffee into her hands. She eagerly took a sip, almost burning her mouth in the process. The bread was ignored, the thought of food was not appetizing today. The coffee did little to soothe the scratchy tickle in her throat. Several times during the morning briefing she found herself turning away from the table to cough into her hands.

“Cassandra!” Josephine raised her voice a bit, catching her attention. Cassandra had been almost falling asleep during the briefing.

“Yes?” she said, immediately sitting up straight, but grimacing at the pain in her head when she whipped her head up. She tried to discretely massage her swollen sinuses.

“I asked if you had the report on Ser Hildebrandt?”

“Oh yes,” she nodded, then immediately stopped when it only made her head hurt worse. She realized then she had not brought her papers with her. “I must have left it in my quarters.”

“I have it,” Jeremiah said, frowning at Cassandra and passing the papers to Josephine. He gave her a funny look from across the table.

When she left the dining room, he was waiting for her, propped up against the wall.

“What was that?” he asked, pushing off the wall and falling into step beside her.

“Nothing,” she said, trying not to sniffle.

“You were late to breakfast, you forgot your reports, thank the Maker I remembered them, and you look,” he lowered his voice. “You look tired.”

“You were supposed to wake me,” she hissed back.

“I tried,” he replied. “You were sleeping so soundly and when I shook you, you were very cross. Have you always kept a sword under the bed?”

“Hush,” she said, stumbling a bit. She suddenly felt warm and pulled at her collar, hoping to create some air flow.

“Cass,” he said, reaching out to take her arm. “You don’t look well, you look kind of pale.”

She snatched her arm out of his grasp defiantly. “I am fine.”

It was hard to keep up the illusion when she suddenly had a coughing fit which left her doubled over and her throat raw. Jeremiah waited for her to recover and then raised an eyebrow.

“You’re ill,” he said simply, once again taking her by the arm and this time not allowing her to shrug him off. “It’s the same thing that Cullen and some of the soldiers had last week.”

“Let me take you back to bed,” he continued. “You need rest. Let’s get you off your feet.”

He winked at her suggestively, “It’s a shame you’re sick. I can think of a lot of things I’d rather do with you off your feet.”

“You’re such an ass,” she said, but there was no venom behind it. He waited for her to follow and she hesitated.

He was damn persuasive, her armor felt so heavy and constricting, she still felt warm, and her whole body ached. Going out on the field today just seemed so daunting a task. But she couldn’t be sick, could she?

She coughed again which only made her feel even worse, and she suddenly felt like she couldn’t keep steady on her feet. Jeremiah gently curled his arm around her shoulders and steered her back towards the main hall.

“I just need to take off this armor, it’s too hot out today,” she said, protesting. He ignored her and raised his hand to her forehead.

“Maker, Cass, you have a fever,” he continued pushing her toward his quarters.

He coaxed, cajoled and practically dragged Cassandra into his bedroom. He immediately sat her on the bed and helped her change out of her armor into a light tunic and loose trousers. He only had to threaten her once to get her to crawl into bed, and she obeyed, complaining all the while. Jeremiah busied himself with drawing the curtains and starting a fire.

“I’ll have some broth prepared. My Nan Trevelyan’s recipe. Cured every cold I ever had.”

He immediately turned to leave, but Cassandra suddenly felt very weak and very cold and she snuggled into the blankets, tucking them under her chin.

“Jere,” she said, her voice not much more than a whimper. “Will you stay a moment?”

He stopped suddenly and took the couple steps back to the bed and sat beside her. He reached out and patted her back.

“Try to get some sleep,” he said quietly.

She answered with a violent sneeze all over the pillowcase and Jeremiah laughed. He dug in his pockets for a fine embroidered handkerchief.

”You’ll need that.”

Cassandra blew her nose noisily and left the wet cloth on the night table. She pulled the book she was reading from the table and Jeremiah’s hand caught her wrist. “Hey, none of that.”

“If you are going to confine me to the bed like a prisoner, I at least should be allowed to entertain myself,” she spat, as Jeremiah took the book from her grasp.

“You can’t be sleeping if you are reading,” he said, looking at the cover carefully.

Cassandra sniffled and sighed and laid back against the pillows. “Maybe you could read it to me? While I rest?”

“Are you saying my voice is so boring it puts you to sleep?” he asked, mock offended.

Cassandra shrugged and sneezed again in lieu of answering. “Chapter 5.”

Jeremiah flipped to the page and dutifully began reading. He was not as voracious a reader as she was and his reading aloud was slow and stilted. But he made an effort, and once he got past the second page, he found a quiet rhythm to the words. Cassandra closed her eyes and listened, picturing the scene in her head. She felt herself drifting…

She woke up hours later, Jeremiah looking down at her with a bowl of steaming broth in his hands.

“Cass,” he murmured. “Can you sit up and drink this for me?”

She felt too weak to argue and sipped the broth from the bowl. Once she was done, he whisked the bowl away and gave her a peck.

“Aren’t you worried about getting sick?” She snuggled back into bed and pulled the covers around herself creating a blanket cave.

“Nah, “ he said, sitting down on the bed next to her. “Germs know better than to try me.”

Cassandra laughed, which turned into a hacking cough. He reached over and felt her head. “You’re still warm.”

“Back to sleep,” he said, picking up the book that was resting on the bedside table. “Shall we continue? Ser Brand was investigating the forgotten tome and Evangeline-”

“Eleanor,” Cassandra corrected.

“Eleanor was going to meet the stable boy at midnight,” he finished. “Which one is Evangeline?”

“Her brother’s wife,” Cassandra said, laughing and looking up at Jeremiah through the blankets. 

“How do you keep track of so many characters,” he said, flipping through the book. “There’s at least three women with very similar names.”

“Read please, we can discuss the characters later,” Cassandra’s voice was hoarse and she tried to clear her throat, but it hurt.

Jeremiah did as he was told and read the chapter without further comment.

“You don’t have to spend all day tending to me,” Cassandra said, at the end of the next chapter.

“This gets me out of meeting the nobles from Orlais, are you joking? Can you be sick next friday when my Aunt Tabitha is going to visit?”

Cassandra sighed and shook her head. Jeremiah leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “You’re cooling down a little bit. What did I tell you about that broth?”

She smiled and snuggled back into the blankets. Three days later, they had read the entire book, Cassandra had drank her body weight in Nan Trevelyan’s broth, and Jeremiah had only had to physically restrain her from leaving the bed twice, she was deemed fit to go to with the party to Val Royeaux for a short shopping trip.

They were in a perfumery when Jeremiah had a sudden sneezing fit.

“It must be the perfume,” he said, exiting the shop and retrieving his fine handkerchief. he continued on to the book shop where he began coughing as soon as he opened a volume.

“You’re sick,” she said.

“It’s the dust,” he protested. She pressed her hand to his forehead and frowned. Warm, just as she expected.

“Right to bed,” she said, taking him by the arm.

“We’re days from Skyhold.”

“Vivienne has offered us use of her guest quarters,” she reminded him, still trying to guide him in that direction.

Jeremiah stalled, considering and Cassandra let out a sigh.

“Don’t make me pick you up and carry you, it will only embarrass us both.”

He rolled his eyes and Cassandra paused, switching tactics.

She held up a copy of the newest book in the series that she had just purchased in the shop. “This just came out last month. Shall I read it to you?”

“Fine,” he said, and let Cassandra lead the way.

It took four days for him to feel better, a fact that Cassandra did not let him forget.


	5. Professional

As soon as the dust had settled and the dragon was dead, Cassandra, Sera and Dorian realized the inquisitor was missing, and together the three of them scoured the battlefield looking for him. When they couldn’t find him, Cassandra started to panic. He had been at her side the entire fight, he couldn’t be gone, he just couldn’t be. She was starting to get really worried when she heard a groan from a few feet away.

Jeremiah lay groaning and struggling underneath a couple heavy dragonling corpses. He was covered in blood and gore and could barely speak with how much he was being crushed. Cassandra rushed to his side, and together the three of them lifted the still smoking corpses off of him and then Dorian helped the inquisitor to his feet.

Cassandra didn’t or couldn’t control herself. She barely waited for him to wipe the blood off his face before she was yanking him by the collar to stand in front of her. He made a surprised yelp as she wrapped both arms around him and hugged him as if she hadn’t seen him in a month, not only just a few minutes. She embraced him as best she could, their armors clanking against each other and making the hug less comforting and more awkward. Before she let go completely, she planted a short but significant kiss upon his lips. Jeremiah stood there, in sudden shock.

“I was certain you were-“ she said, releasing him from her grip. “I mean we all thought you were gone.”

“I’m fine, Cass,” he said, still amused at Cassandra’s reaction.

“Don’t ever do that again,” she said, immediately taking up her shield and sword again as if nothing had happened. “We need to report back to camp.”

Sera and Dorian were watching, eyes wide and faces slightly stunned. When they noticed the Seeker’s expectant glare, they fell into step behind the pair of them.

Jeremiah looked over at Cassandra, and saw the realization hit her, slowly. She fought gallantly, but the slight pinkness in her cheeks was visible.

“I’m unharmed,“ he said to her, as they continued walking toward camp.

“I can see that,” she replied, eyes trained forward, not faltering for a second.

“You were worried about me.”

“Of course I was,” she snapped, still not looking at him, but letting her voice betray her emotions.

“You kissed me, in front of Sera and Dorian,” he continued, watching her face.

“I know, I regret It immediately,” she said. “Are you gloating about almost dying? Just because I forgot myself briefly…”

“Cassandra,” he said, and he motioned briefly to Sera and Dorian to continue on. They could already see the camp up ahead. Sera gave Dorian a curious look, but they made their way towards camp, leaving the other two behind.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. “I’m not sorry about the rest of it.”

“I need to remain professional when we are out in the field, I can’t let my feelings for you interfere with the mission.” She looked down and shook her head.

“No one would accuse you of being anything but professional. I certainly wouldn’t. If anything I wish you would let your feelings for me interfere a little more. A lot more if that is the result.” He gave her a devilish grin and she slowly lifted her head.

Cassandra’s face softened. “You act as if you’ve never been kissed.”

He continued to grin widely and shrugged. “Cass, it’s you. Kisses from you. I’m not going to turn those down, ever, no matter what the circumstances.”

He started walking towards the camp, not waiting for her to follow. “By the way, I think you have some dragon’s blood on your chin.”


End file.
